eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
A Tome of True Crushbone History
Category:Orc Lore | }} Book Text Journal: A Preservation of Truth by Vergeth Jawcrush, A loyal son of Crushbone I must write this quickly. It won't be long before I am branded a traitor and locked away, or perhaps subjected to some worse fate. But I cannot remain silent while my beloved empire crumbles around me. There was a time when Clan Crushbone was pure. We could stand against any of the races that challenged our rightful rule of Faydwer. But little by little we have been corrupted from within, and now that corruption threatens to destroy our way of life. What do I mean? I wonder if, by the time someone reads this, it will even matter. The damage could have already been done, and the glory of Clan Crushbone may only be a memory. But I must try. The Teir'Dal came to us long ago and established a kind of alliance. It made sense, for we shared a common foe in the light elves. Our mutual interests even resulted in them sending an ambassador to stay with us. That is how the usurper came to be here. D'Vinn was ever near to Emperor Crush, whispering in our great leader's ear of plans and promises. The emperor had proven his divine right to lead us through countless battles against our enemies. What had D'Vinn ever proven? Nothing, except his ability to deceive. This snake lived in our presence for generations, standing beside many emperors. His venom was inflicted so gradually it went without notice. After a time, many believed that D'Vinn was as important to us as our own emperor. Oh, mighty Rallos, how could we have been so blind? When the War of Fay reached its end and the Teir'Dal lost their grip on Felwithe, D'Vinn brought many of his kind to our keep. He said his mages would teach us their dark arts of necromancy and make us stronger. The promise of such power appealed to the emperor. Thus the corruption spread under the guise of fortune. Our keep was expanded and made stronger, though much of the castle would be taken up by the Teir'Dal. Even as we seemed to grow more powerful, we could not rid the lands of the accursed light elves. D'Vinn used this unrest to his advantage. Working with the Prophet, who was hungry for power of his own, they devised a plan to take control. The Prophet claimed to have received a vision from Rallos Zek that told him our army would never know victory until we atoned for our losses in war. The Prophet told Emperor Crush that he must make pilgrimage to a sacred shrine hidden in the Loping Plains. One a blood sacrifice was performed, Clan Crushbone would once again know Zek's favor and be victorious in battle. To appease his people, the emperor agreed. No record exists of what happened next. Not long after the emperor departed, D'Vinn came before us and announced that our leader would be gone for some time. He showed us a document signed by Emperor Crush naming D'Vinn as his reagent. Some of our bravest warriors expressed doubts about the validity of D'Vinn's leadership. They quickly disappeared or were silenced. D'Vinn acted as if nothing was wrong, as bit by bit the Teir'Dal assumed positions of greater authority within the keep. While my people are fierce in battle, we are sometimes too easily misled. Over the years, D'Vinn gradually took more and more power until he was ordained emperor without a bit of resistance. Most orcs came to believe that it was natural for a dark elf to lead us. My family kept the truth alive and passed it down, ensuring our past would not be forgotten. I write this knowing my time will soon be at its end. Please, if you read these words, keep the memory of our empire alive and liberate us from the great deceiver, D'Vinn.